1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, in which an auto-adjustment function is differently implemented according to an auto-adjustment mode and selection of an auto-adjustment button.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus receives a video signal of a predetermined display mode from a video signal source, such as a computer, a television broadcasting system, etc., and displays a picture based on the video signal. Recently, in the display apparatus, a cathode ray tube (CRT) is replaced by a flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), etc.
As compared with a CRT display apparatus, a flat panel display apparatus receives an analog video signal from the video signal source, and converts the analog video signal into a digital video signal, thereby displaying a picture. Here, the flat panel display comprises an analog/digital (A/D) converter to convert the analog video signal into the digital video signal. Further, the digital video signal outputted from the A/D converter is processed by a preset signal processing procedure, and transmitted to the LCD panel or the PDP, thereby correspondingly driving a pixel provided on a screen to display the picture.
Meanwhile, the display apparatus has a function of automatically changing a display mode suitably when resolution of the analog video signal is varied, which is called an auto-adjustment function.
For example, the video signal outputted from the video signal source, such as a computer, has various resolution of 640×480 at 60 Hz, 640×480 at 75 Hz, 800×600 at 60 Hz, 1024×768 at 60 Hz, 1600×1200 at 60 Hz, 1920×1200 at 60 Hz, and so on. In a case where the display apparatus has a resolution of 1024×768 at 60 Hz, and the video signal having a resolution of 640×480 at 75 Hz is inputted from the video signal source, the video signal is not optimally displayed as a picture. Therefore, the auto-adjustment function compensates the preset display mode for the input video signal, thereby optimally displaying the picture on the screen.
Generally, the auto-adjustment function of the display apparatus is implemented only when an auto-adjustment button provided in a front of the display apparatus is operated.
Further, there is a display apparatus that continuously applies the auto-adjustment function to the video signal. In this case, the auto-adjustment function is implemented whenever a display mode of the video signal is changed. Here, the change of the display mode is determined on the basis of horizontal/vertical synchronization signals of the video signal.
However, it takes about 6˜7 seconds until the auto-adjustment function is implemented in the display apparatus although there is a difference in the implementation time according to the display apparatuses or the input video signals. Also, while the auto-adjustment function is implemented, the picture displayed on the display apparatus is shaken or moves left and right.
At this time, a user is able to suppose that the picture displayed on the display apparatus will be shaken or moves left and right in the case where the auto-adjustment function is implemented according as he/she pushes the auto-adjustment button. However, in the case where the auto-adjustment function is implemented according as the display mode of the video signal is changed, a user cannot suppose that a picture displayed on the display apparatus will be shaken or moves left and right, so that he/she is likely to take that a picture displayed on the display apparatus is shaken or moves left and right for troubles with the video signal source or the display apparatus.
Further, when the auto-adjustment function is suddenly implemented while the display apparatus displays the picture, it may be inconvenient to use the display apparatus for 6˜7 seconds because the picture displayed on the display apparatus is shaken or moves left and right.